Mother where are thou?
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Rin is depressed and it leads to her getting ill, she needs the care of a human mother. Where is shesmoaru to find one? His halfbreed brother has a few girl around dosent he?TO BE CONCLUDED
1. ILL

Gohst: my second fic..i hope you like it

Gohst: I don't own this

Prolouge

Lord shessomaru leaned against a tree, he was tierd from walking and having to carry Rin.

She was ill, and he didn't know what to do.

Jaken couldn't help, his potions did nothing. He took her to a village woman who sighed and said "This girl is ill so badly, because she has no mother"

A mother. She needed a mother or she would get ill. Humans emotonis are so powerful, the effect their health. Rin was lonely and nedded a Huamn mother.

He looked through the bush, he knew the smell well. His half breed brother knew he was ther as well, The human girl tugged at his sleve.

Sheshomaru walke d to them, holding her close "Please…human…help me"

He blacked out

Gohst: I was in a hurry so this is all I can do for now, it will get better with the chapters tell me if it catches you so far.


	2. wake up

Chapter 1

Gohst: yeah I know how bad the prologue was, I was in a rush and couldn't read over what I had written, and I hope this chapter is to your likening, oh I don't own the charrys

Sesshomaru woke up in a daze, the battle he had been in the day before drained him of half his energy, curse Naraku and his dirty tricks, now Rin was ill. Rin? Where is she!

The demon dog sat up quickly putting himself in a bit of pain, his sudden movement made someone sitting next to him jump and out of the corner of his eye he saw the red coat of his brother jump in front of this particular person.

Inuyasha glared down at his older brother Sesshomaru remembered now, how the ambush was so sudden, how there were so many puppets, how they had almost killed his little rin, she wouldn't get up when he commanded her to, or when he asked her to, and jaken could not wake her with his mixtures or herbs.

He looked down at his bare chest, wrapped up nice and neat, though unnecessary, it did feel better. He turned to his brother and frowned "Where is Rin?"

Why did he have to go to them for help what was he thinking?

She stirred from behind him "Its ok" came her voice "She's Picking flowers with Shippo"

Kagome smiled to back up her sentence "And you both can leave if you like…But Rin should get lots of rest and eat Soup made from these herbs, also some of these" she pulled out some modern medication And held it out to Shesshomaru who looked at it like poison "It smells horrid…"

"Well it tastes horrid to….but it works.."

Rin walked in and grinned. She was still so extremely weak, he could see it in her pale skin and he dull eyes. Kagome noticed it to and rushed over "Rin how are you felling?"

He saw it, there. Her face lit up at the older woman's touch. It was decided then.

He moved to get up but Inuyasha moved in front of him "You can leave once we leave!...I don't trust you for a second!"

Shesshomaru stood up fully and smiled at his younger brother. Jaken who was silent in the corner sprang up with a gasp and wide eyes. Kagome caught this and grabbed Inuyashas' sleeve "Common you two! No fighting! At least for Rin sake. She's ill and the stress might make her faint further" Shesshomaru looked at the small child and he felt a small ping. He looked to Kagome "You."

She blinked " eh?"

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't like that way he was looking at her.

Sesshomaru went on "You, you're the girls new mother"

Kagome blinked "Come again"

Inuyasha moved forward his hand hovering just above his blade "Now wait just one damn minuet!"

Damn, his brother would have to object to this of course. He was not surprised, it was his woman after all.

Shesshomaru moved quickly around his brother grabbing the girls are and pulling her away from his brother to behind him "Rin get back" the girl obeyed and helped the tumbling Kagome to move back. Shesshomaru launched at his brother pushing him through the wall.

Kagome sat up and looked around dizzy. It all happened to fast for her. She looked at rin who smiled up at her "Are…you really my new mommy?''

Kagome felt a ping in her heart and smiled at the girl. What else could she do? She couldn't say yes or no. she was worried abought Inuyasha. Songo and Maroku ran over as kagome stood up, the two demon brothers had vanished.


	3. kidnapped!

Chapter 2: kidnapped!

disclaimer : I dun own this!

Kagome ran through the forest following the path of broken branches. She Was scared, she could find them. "Inuyahas! Inuyasha!"

Songo came up behind her "Kagome! We saw them! Over this way!"Kagome followed her through the trail intime to have a red blur knock her to the ground.

Inuyahas lay ontop of her. He was not moving. She tried to push him off but he was too heavy.

"Kagome!"Came songos voice, but she let out a yell as if attacking somone and kagome saw her hit a tree "Songo!"

She felt the heavy body lift off her "Calm down"Came a calm voice"I didnt kill them, I had a felling if I did you would not cooperate like you should..."

Kagome made a face "Damn right I wouldn't! Just who do you think you are!"

She felt something hard hit her head "Watch your mouth wench! Your speaking to the grate lord sesshomaru! "

She felt herself being lifted up. Soon she found herself slung onto the back of the demonb lord "Put me down! Put me down now!" Ignoreing her sesshomaru found rin Miroku and Shippo "Rin come.."

The girl obeyed "Comming!" Mirko and shippo ran at the demon lord but as soon as rin was at his side a huge wind blew them back and a puff of smoke like a cloud lifted them up.

"Mirokkkku! Shippooo!" Kagome called at the shrinking figuers. What had just happned? She looked into the cold face of the Demon lord. He glanced at her , his eyes smileing with his victory. Yes it had happned, kagome had been kidnapped..By Shesshomaru!

Gohst: yeah short chapter sorry still short on time! Review! Love yall


	4. Mother

Chapter 3: Mother

Gohst: I don't own sesshomaru or the others

Or the show 0.0 I don't own anything

Kagome woke up on the cold ground, yet she felt something warming her. She looked at the fire blazing in front of her and smiled. It must have been a bad dream; she was lying at the camp with her friends, Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and Inuyasha.

She turned around with a grin "Inuyasha I-"

Seeshomaru stared blankly back at her. Jaken puffed up "How dare you address our grate lord as his half-breed brother! You will be sorry for such impudence wench! Why I ought to-"

Sesshomaru silenced Jaken with a wave of his hand "Obviously the girl is confused, let it go Jaken"

Kagome stood up" I'm sure a bought one thing. You kidnapped me! Just who do you think you are!'

Jaken moved forward again "He is lord sesshomaru of the-"

Sesshomaru stood up.

"Oh now your ganna get it stupid wench! Your mouth will be silenced to disuse no more!

Kagome blinked "Hu?"

Rin looked up "He means you wont be able to insult anyone.."

Sesshomaru sat down again "Rin..your awake"

She smiled widely "Good morning lord Sesshomaru! Lord Jaken and mother"

Kagome looked at the girl in surprise and frowned "Rin I am not-"

Rins' face turned pale and she looked down. Kagome felt an intense galre from behind her and gulped. She sat down next to rin "I am not going to let you lay in bed all day- wake up and get ready! We are going to pick some roots!"

Rins' smile grew wide and color returned to her face "Really? Sounds fun Mother!"

Shesshomaru smiled inside, the girl was regaining health and quickly like he had planned.

He stood up "Jaken..we have other buissness to attend to"With that he started walking and jaken followed. Kagome sighed to herself. Looks like she will have to play along until Inuyasha saved her. Again.

Kagome and rin walked into the woods and begun to dig up roots. Rin was a natural at finding the most juicy roots. Kagome felt proud of the girl. The gilrs grinning face made her think of herself when shw was young.

As they walked, a huge gust of wind approached. Kagome knew the gust well "Kouga?"

Kouga stood before them with a smirk "I found you kagome!" Rin hid behind kagome "Mommy!"

Kouga blinked "M-mommy!"

Kagome smiled 'uhh..i can explaine…well you see.."

Rin tugged at her skirt a look of fear on her feace" hes the one..who almost killed me.."

Koga blinked "Hu?"

Kagome blinked"What? Koga ! you didn't!"

Koga blinked"No I swear ive never seen this kid before!"

Rin pointed her finguer "you attacked my village with wolves…They ate all of the villagers and killed me"

Koga looked thoughtful and put a fist in his palm "oh that's right…that was right before I met you sweet kagome..and for you ichanged my ways!"Koga sat on one knee"Can you ever forgive me for the evil I ddi to you child?"

Rin looked at him for a whle then walked over and patted him on the head "O.k. guess if you're sorry and regret it..."

Kouga looked up'Thanks..Becuse if kagome is your mother"He picked rin up "Then im your father!"

Gohst: I had to bring kouga in this…review!


	5. down the well! sesshomaru vs Kouga

Chapter 4: Down the well! Shesshomaru vs. Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't own this at all

(I know some of you were disappointed with my last chapter of my other fic, this one will be better)

Sesshomaru moved back to the camp after finishing his personal trip, to find the camp empty. Surely the girl wasn't attempting to run? She seemed smart enough to know better and yet she was gone. Humans are confusing creatures.

Kagome sighed" kouga this is not the time for that."

Kouga smield" But its true if she is your daughter then you being my woman makes her my daughter as well"

Kogaome stomped her foot" Kouga I don't have time! I need you to help me get back to Inuyasha and the others!"

Kouga frowned "Why would I take you to that mutt? You're coming with me…" Kagome bit her lip and looked thoughtful. She grinned" Ok but can we go get a few things?"

Kouga scratched his head "meh ok..lets go" She smield" Good then take me to the bone eaters well"

Kouga picked up kagome and the pale rin "Hey is she ok?"

Kogome sighed"Shes very ill…I will take acre of her lets just go"

Before kouga could move he felt a huge pain on his back he turned around growling as the demon lord recalled his whip "Put them down, or die wolf.."

Kagome blinked"Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled" Lord sesshomaru!"

He moved forward "Rin…Come here"

Rin turned to go to him but kagome wouldn't budge. Rin looked at her"Mother?"

Sesshomaru glared"Now rin"

She obeyed leaving her mothers side and turning pale

Gohst: ok that's all for now


	6. chapter 5: part 2!

Gohst: owch sorry for the short chapter, here is part two disclaimer: I dun own this!

Rin looked up at shesshomaru with her pale face and tierd eyes. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, a few seconds away from the womans side and rin looked like death was on her back. Kouga moved"ok there is your kid, geez " when her turned with kagome shesshomaru stuck again.

Kouga turned"what ! that hurts damnit…"

"that woman…is mine"

Kouga hit the roof "hey listen up! I already clamied this woman a long time ago! Shes mine!"

"Then..where is she?"

Kouga turned , Kagome was gone"……Damnit kagome!"

She leaned on a nearby tree, wondering how long it would take the two very fast demons to catch up, and for that matter who was fist. She approached the oh so familiar well with a growing smile.

There he was, his red jacket, his silver hair, those cute ears. "Inuyasha!"

He stood eyes wide mouth dropping"k-kagome?"

She ran up to him hugging him. He hugged her back eyes still wide with amazment"your..back…" she nodded"yes! And thank god! Your brothers a pain in the-"

She felt him before he showed up, the overpowering arua he gave of was not easily forgotten even to those with no powers.

Inuyasha grabed her arms and lifted her"not this time!" he hurtled her into the well before shesshomarus claws reached her. She herd a loud yelp and looked up into the fadeing shesshomaru holding inuyasha up by the neck and looking down at her with wide confused eyes.

Gohst: here you all go…behappy


	7. Mom im home!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Gohst: Here is the next one...I have a friends here with me...My cat Tiger who will help me write from now on!

Tiger :"..."

Kagome looked up moaning. "W-what happened?"

She lay in a heap at the bottom of the well, her shesshomaru, rin, inuyasha and kouga.

What had happened? She thought back.

Sesshomaru held up inuyasha "..what is this?"He muttered watching the light engulf the girl.

Rin came running up, Kouga walking next to her. She blinked"W-where is my mommy?" Sesshomaru frowned and stood on the wells edge leaping into the light still grasping his half brothers neck. Kouga frowned"Leave kagome alone!" he cried as she rushed into the well after Sesshomaru with rin grabbing his tai;"No leave my mommy alone!" Mirko And song rushed to the edge of the well as the light faded"T-they are all gone!" Cried Songo. Shippo ran over"Impossible..Only kagome and Inuyasha can use the well!"

As kagome shook her head trying to figurer out how this is possible. When suddenly it hit her. She jumped up trying to avoid stepping on someone. Two demons and a half demon where here in the present!

Kagome climbed out in a hurry. What dose she do! She looked down. Rin? She went back for the girl and scooped her up. She took rin into her house"Mom!" Kagomes mother showed up"Oh my! This little girl is hurt" Kagome nodded as rins hand reached up for her shirt. She tugged ob it"Mommy? Mommy?"Kagomes heart sank. This girl needed her and all she could think abought was running from Sesshomaru. She hugged rin"Its ok rin...Mommy is here..."Rins smiled and hid her face in Kagomes chest. Kagomes mom smiled "How cute! But did she just call you mommy?"

Kagome nodded"It's a long story..help me get her in bed will you mom?"

Sesshomaru sat up eyes flashing open. This place, where was it? This smell. He glanced at the wolf and his half brother before jumping out of the well with a graceful leap. Following the sent of the girl.

He looked up at the house. This placed smelled horrible. What happened to the air of this earth? The air was almost poision. He put a sleve to his nose and walked on"..."

Gohst: Uh ho...Sesshomaru in the modern day..And in kagomes house? And will rin get better? Has te fall worsened her condition?

Tiger: Meow!

Gohst:...See you next cahpter!


	8. home sweet smog

Chapter 8: home sweet smog

Gohst:Sorry sorry!

Disclaimer: I dun own this

Sesshomaru stood in the door way to kagomes house staring down at a small boy who was staring up at him chewing on potato chip"….Inuyasha? no your not him who are you? Kagomes friend?"

His eyes narrowed "show me to her…" Souta shrugged "She is in her room right up the stairs…"and he walked up them. The demon lord followed him carefully.

Kagome pulled the covers over Rins' sleeping body and kissed her on the head just as the door opened. She looked over grinning but her smile faded when she saw shessomaru behind her kid brother. He smiled and ran off as shesshomaru stepped in sleeve to nose "this room reeks of you and that stuff you rub on you to try and hide your smell"

She raised a brow "My deodorant? Or my perfume?"

He ignored her and walked to the bed side staring at rin. He looked at her "…..If you make her sad again…ill kill you."

Kagome sighed "Where's the love?" she said.

She jumped when she herd a load scream. Jaken hit the window Inuyasha flying trough it after him" GET AWAY FROM HER!' he yelled as eh struck out at his brother who easily dodged all his punches and kicks. Kagome stood "Inuyahsa!"He turned" Hu?"

"Sit boy"

Silence followed as the confused half demon lay on the floor."…Ka….Kagome?" he moaned as shessomaru stepped over him and walked to the bed side again sitting down.

Kagome walked over helping Inuyasha up. "Im sorry but you'll wake Rin if you keep that up…And she's sick remember?"

Inuyasha pulled his arm away hurt" How could you stick up for him?"

Kagome took his arm again "Im not…but ive decided to help Rin….No matter what I have to put up with" She muttered but the demon lord's ears still caught it.

Inuyasha fiddled with his sleeves "So. its juts to help that Girl right? " Kagome grinned" Of course Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. His half brother was obviously over protective of the girl. He looked at rin who was sleeping with a wide grin. All because of that woman, she was grinning like that. Because of her. He glanced at Kagome who was holding onto his half brothers sleeve with one hand and smiling up at him to calm him down.

Jaken came crawling out the window "L-lord sesshomaru! Did you see what that mutt did to your fateful servant? " Sesshomaru ignored him turning back" What is this place" He asked out loud. Kagome turned" Japan in the future ….You lived in my past" Sesshomaru looked out the window" Its dieing...this earth " Kagome blinked "dieing?"

He looked over" Its poisoned and dieing.."

Kagome blinked "Polluted you mean? Yeah but a lot pf humans are trying to fix it…."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes "I am glad….I don't live to see this"

Inuyasha blinked"….Yeah this world of yours is weird Kagome" Kagome smield "Ha..Thanks so much for that!"

Jaken nodded" Humans are stupid creatures…they will drain the earth dry and kill themselves off in no time…Right my lord?" Sesshomaru nodded' I want to go back…"

Kagome nodded" You can go back trough the well" Kouga walked up the stairs" Ka-" Inuyasha shut the door on him"…Stupid wolf…"

Kouga kicked open the door knocking inuyasha back and hugged Kagome "Kagome are you ok?" Rin opened her eyes and sheshomaru glared at the wolf.

Rin smiled 'Goodmoring" Jaken made a face" Evening more like!" She blinked "Oh im sorry master Jaken...Good evening"

Kagome stood "Ill go get you some food rin" She walked off as Inuyasha and kouga followed her like pet dogs. Rin smiled" Mommy has such funny friends" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. This should be interesting for a while.


	9. Dinner and a movie

Gohst: guess how's back with another chapter

Disclaimed! No ownage here

Kagome Set down a bowl of chicken noddle soup for rin who grinned widely at the smell"Hmmh mommy this smells grate" Inuyahsa looked up" Where is my food?" Kagome pointed to a setting cup o ramen "Give it two more minutes ok?"

Kagome turned to kouga "You hungry too?"

Kouga grinned" To taste your home made cooking would be heavily!"

Kagome smiled" At least someone likes my home made meals and not that instant stuff" She said sliding kouga a plate of home cooked food. Inuyasha glared" I like your cooking more than he dose! That mangy wolf is just trying to butter you up!"

Kouga smiled "Your just jealous you dumb mutt…Kagome prepared my food with love!"

Sesshomaru couldn't take much more of this. His patience running thinner by the second the only thing keeping him from silencing the two was that woman and rin.

Jaken hid his growling stomach, but kagome herd him" I guess your hungry too…well I might have a lil' something for ya…."

She made him the same thing she made Inuyasha witch stung Inuyasha "Hey you gave him the same thing you gave me!" the green creature smiled as he ate" Such flavor like I've never tasted! "

Kagome grinned "Why thank you maybe you aren't such a bad green bean"

She turned to sesshomaru "And do you need food?" Jaken laughed" Human food? My lord would never degrade himself like that-"Sesshomaru nodded" I would like to try your 'home cooked' meals actually" If only to spite Jaken for speaking for him yet again.

Kagome gave him a plate like Kouga's and looked at Inuyahsa as he sulked Oh hush I can almost hear your wining..."

Rin smiled" All gone mommy…" kagome smiled "Good do you feel better?"

Rin smiled up at kagome "Yes, just because in near you"

Kagome stood silently for a moment before embracing the small girl tightly. Sesshomaru watched them and then took a bite of his food. "……."

Inuyasha stared at him "what's the matter? You don't like _mommy's_ food?" he said mockingly. Sesshomaru shot him a look "Its delicious" He stated throwing the plate on the table and walking away. Kagome blinked "I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious…"She muttered scratching her head. Inuyasha gulped down his noodles "Who cares!"

Rin got up to follow him" Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru..." Kgome followed rin but Inuyasha stopped her Hey kagome why don't we go to this..'Movie" thing you talk a bought all the time..."Kagome smiled" What a grate idea ill bring rin"Inuyasha blinked as she ran off flatting his ears "I meant…just us" He muttered at the empty door way.

Rin tilted her head "A movie…Can lord Sesshomaru come?"

Sesshomaru looked back 'What is a movie?"

Kagome winked "Something you'll never know unless you go…Trust me"

Sesshomaru nodded "Show me your human progress then"

Kagome winced "Geez you always talk like that…It's a form of entertainment ..But you can't enjoy the movie like that"

Sesshomaru raised a brow" Like what?"

Kagome waved her hand at him" Like that you'll have to put some modern cloths on and get rid of those marking on your face…a bit of cover up might work"

Sesshomaru looked a bit worried "Cover up…I don't think I will enjoy this "

Inuyasha smiled" All I have to do is put on a hat. Who doesn't fit in now seeshomaru? I fit in fine here" Kagome turned "And why don't you change out of that as well! That red robe draws just as much attention as lord fluffy here"

Seshomaru glared "Lord fluffy?"

Jaken sighed along sighed rin "This won't end well I fear…"


	10. Lord fluffy

Gohst "Hello my readers today is a grate day because of my guest star…Z

Kyo shoma" yeah hi"

Seshhomaru "Hmph"

Satoshi"……."

Gohst "Arnt they sooo cute?"

All three"….."

Disclaimer "I don't own this fic…or any names mentioned above …or my own house :P

Sesshomaru raised a brow "Lord fluffy?"

Kagome stiffened "Um uhh…what I ment to say was.." Rin giggled "You are fluffy lord sheshomaru"

He looked at her then closed his eyes "Fine. Lets see this movie"

Rin smiled "Yay!" Kagome grinned "I just happen to have some outfits fore you three"

The third being kouga.

Kouga smiled at the baggy blue jean pants he wore. Brown sandels on his feet and a tight t-shirt. He looked good in it to. He spun for kagome who grinned "You look grate kouga"

Kouga blushed "Gee kagome really?"

Inuyasha bumped into him "Don't get so excited kouga! You damn wolf"

Kagome blushed as she looked at Inuyasha. He wore baggy jeans as well, much darker than Kougas, and like kouga he refused to wear shoes that coverd his whole feet, so he wore flip flops. His under shirt was a tight black tank with jack on it, and her wore a blak jaket with as many pockets and zippers as possible. He also put on many belts and chains. He tied his long hair back and on his head was a beanie with jack on it to match his shirt. He smiled "Picked it out myself after seeing a kid walk down the street"

Kagome nodded "Very nice.."

Kouga sighed "You look like a punk"

Inuyasha growled "Shut up who was asking you-OMIGOD"

Sesshomaru had just walked in and glared at his half brother. Shesshomaru wore a expencive man blouse lose on his body revealing his shoulders and neck and a bit of his chest. His pants where loose but not too baggy and both combined gave him a look of sufisticated authority. He played with the cuffs on his sleeves as she spoke "Your blushing."

Kagome turned away "Ah sorry you look grate sesshomaru. "

He sliped his hair into a pony tail the marking on his face slowly vanished as he grabed a jacket "Rin"

Rin came out in a cute sun dress, pink and lacy and white shoes and a white bow in her hair. Kagome hugged her "Your too cute!"

Kagome put on a pink skirt and matching tank top grabbing her pruse she put on some lipstick and put up her hair turning to her group 'Ok guys… let me show you my world"


	11. Subway playNARAKU!

Gohst: here is your next chappy im making it LONG just for you so please spread the love. REVIEW.

Kagome sighed watching the movie theater burn. What was wrong with them! She looked back at the three demons who avoided her gaze at all costs and the one excited little girl who was running around shesshomarus legs laughing.

Kagome let out a long sighed"It was just moving pictures! "She yelled again. Bad idea to take them to a horror flick.

Sesshomaru caught rin as she fell. Kagome had seen it coming, Although Rin was recoverer quickly, Kagome could see the small girls face grown pale if she did to much. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome 'Take her"

Kagome took rin and held her as she lead the way back home via the subway.

As they stood on the platform Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Rin Carefully. Inuyahsa Glared at Sesshomaru at drew Kagome to his side. Kagoem smiled at Inuyasha and looked at her watch. Kouga glared at inuyasha and came to stand between Kagome and him. Kagome looked up then back at her watch. Sesshomaru turned towards the other two demons and glared back at them from over her head. Kagome looked up when she herd low growls you "guys knock that off-"She whispered as the crowd stared.

Rin giggled slightly"are they not funny?"She whispered and kagome sighed"More like tiering I swear!"

They all walked onto the sub and stood hanging on to the O.s. Bars .Kagome held rin on her hip and hummed to her as rin fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched them carefully making Inuyasha definccive and Kouga angry. But Kagome was Oblivious to them. She was distracted by the cute face of rin.

Sesshomaru leaned toward and looked over kagomes shoulder at rins face. Ignore how kagome grew stiff due to his closeness he watched Rins breathing patten carefully. She was ok now, just got over excited. When he took a deep breath suddenly he smelled strawberries. He glanced sideways at The girl who was avoiding his gaze with wide eyes. Did He juts sniff her hair!

A loud growl and a scream Signaled inuyahas attack, he swung at Sesshomaru knocking him back and wrapping an arm around kagomes waist growling"Get away from her!"He barked as shesshomarus tried to catch his balance on the moving metal death trap. Sesshomaru moved toward with a ugly snarl"You-"Kouga growled at Inuyasha"Hey!"Kagome let out a cry"RIN!"

Rin had fallen and rolled down the pathway Hitting her head on a pole. In a rage sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha down His eyes glowing red. Kagome ran after rin as a woman had picked her up worried as she gave her to kagome and then the woman cried out and pointed. Kagoem turned horrified that the three demons had killed each other but when she turned she nearly fainted.

Sesshomaru was standing over Inuyasha, Inuyasha was standing up and glaring in disbelief at the front. Kouga was growling at the figure before them.

A man in a baboon costume stood infront of the Sub, the blood of the conductor on his hands. Kagome couldn't believe this was happing"...Na...Naraku?"


End file.
